The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to the field of virtual reality.
Virtual reality (VR) is a modern computing technology that uses software to generate images, sounds, haptic feedback, and other sensations to replicate a real environment and to provide a user with complete sensory immersion within this environment. While this immersion in a virtual environment can be achieved with general-purpose computing devices, such as cell phones, more specialized equipment is also used, typically in the form of a headset including head-mounted goggles with a screen in front of the eyes. VR headsets are often supplemented with speakers or headphones to provide audio functionality.